A Kaitou's Misery
by Hoshilover247
Summary: Maron is depressed that Zen dies while Chiaki just doesn't want to deal with seeing Maron crying anymore. Will Chiaki's wishes make Maron happy or will his death make her even more miserable than before?
1. Chapter 1

A Kaitou's Misery

A/N: As I say in my other stories, I will say it in this one as well. I do not own anything from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, the only thing I own is Kalis the dragon and the mysterious Shinigami. "Get out now! Before it's too late!" Shut it, Kalis! *whacks Kalis in the head and makes him unconscious* Anyway...off you go! :)

* * *

Maron still couldn't believe that Chiaki would do such a thing just to get the painting. He knew that if he checkmated the painting, Zen-kun would die. "I will not let you checkmate from now on, Jeanne." Those words kept on repeating in her mind. "But...you didn't have to checkmate him." Maron said quietly still tossing and turning on her bed. Little drops from the rain were still in her hair but she could care less right now if she caught a cold.

"I love you. You were my wind, Maron." Tears falled down her cheeks as that echoed through her mind as well. "Zen-kun..."

* * *

Chiaki was taking a shower hoping that it would help but it didn't. He could literally feel that Maron was crying right now. That wasn't what he wanted to do but in order to make her stop being a Kaitou, he'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. He really did want to make her happy but what Access said to him not too long ago, will stick in his mind until Maron actually quits. The only bad thing is that she will hate him and keep seeing her crying in his dreams for sure.

He decides to go to the balcony and go into Maron's room. Sure enough, the balcony door to Maron's room was open. He opened the door to get in and then closed it gently so he wouldn't wake up Maron if she was asleep. He turned around to see that she was on her bed laying down. He crept slowly and quietly so he wouldn't wake her. She was in fact, asleep and there were tears streaming down her face. "Zen-kun...Zen-kun!" This really hurt Chiaki but he sucked it up and whispered in Maron's ear. "I'm sorry Maron, please don't cry anymore." With that, he left and was back in his room and his hair was now a mixture of rain and the shower water. Slowly, the water in his hair, drooped down to the floor.

* * *

"Boss!" Shinigami looked over at the dragon who was sweating obviously tired as well. "Kalis...what's wrong?" The Shinigami said petting gently on the little dragons head. It seems that the little dragon was liking the attention but then snapped into reality. "Gah! Stop that! I'm being serious! The indigo spirit jar is going berserk!" The Shinigami stopped petting the dragon and looked at her beautiful spirit jars to see that Kalis was right. "The indigo spirit...I see." She goes to the jar and carries it to glass full of water. "Time to see what's bothering you." She said to the jar and tips it over before she opens the lid and when she did, the spirit went into the water making a beautiful indigo light inside the glass of water.

The glass showed a boy, he sat the on the bed and his back was turned showing that he was depressed. "What an interesting find...all right if it bothers you that much, spirit, I'll get him for you." The indigo spirit hummed in response. "Let's go, Kalis." The shinigami put on her hood so her face was covered and had her bell scythe ready to go. "Right behind you!" Kalis sat on the Shinigami's shoulder. Both of them left leaving the indigo spirit still in the glass of water showing the boy sitting with his back turn still depressed.

* * *

"Cheer up, Chiaki! I'm sure Maron-chan will come to her senses soon!" Said Access with his legs crossed in sitting position. "I hope your right, Access." Chiaki said still sitting on the bed with his head looking at the ground. "Well, I'm off to look for more demons! I'll be back soon!" Access said in a singy tone. With that, he left leaving the poor Chiaki all alone and thinking to himself.

"I wonder if I made a mistake..." Chiaki said finally looking up and looking at the full moon. "It's rare for a guy to admit that." He turned around fast when he heard that voice. "Whose there?!" He was now alert and had a knife in his hand from his Kaitou Sinbad weapons. "No need to be alarmed, Nagoya Chiaki...or should I say, Kaitou Sinbad?" A figure appeared out of the darkness and showed a person who was in a black robe with a hood that covered the face with a silver necklace around the neck. The person had a scythe on their right hand and it made him more cautious. "The sythe you're holding is not very convincing."

The person turned their head to show that they were looking at the scythe. "Fair enough." The scythe disappeared into thin air. "Who...are you?" Chiaki's eyes were surprised to see something like that. "My name is not important. I came here cause it seemed like you needed my help...or was I wrong?" The person tilted their head. Chiaki realizes that the voice is a girl and put the knife in his pocket. "I don't need any help." Chiaki said looking over at the full moon.

The person sighs, "why is everyone so stubborn?" The girl with the hood shook her head in frustration. "I was born that way." Chiaki said still looking at the moon.

"Well it doesn't matter, boss can just kill you right now after all, she is a Shinigami." Chiaki whiplashed to see a dragon come out of the hood and was sitting on the Shinigami's shoulder. "Kalis! How many times did I tell you to not come out while I'm working?!" She said yelling at the tiny dragon. "Then why do I need to come with you during missions?!" The tiny dragon was whining. "Because of the fact that you let the spirits out and play with them and my precious collection is ruined because of you!" The Shinigami pinched the dragon's tail making it yelp in pain. "OW! OW! I get it! I get it! Please let go! PLEASE!" She let's go of the tail to reveal a swollen tail and Kalis was just there blowing on the tail hoping that the pain would go away.

"So, you're a Shinigami?" Chiaki said with doubt and had an eyebrow lifted with doubt. "Well ignore what Kalis just said but yes, I'm a Shinigami. I came here cause I saw how much pain you were in." He looked over at the supposedly Shinigami and her hands were human looking. "Well you did have a scythe to prove it but..." He goes up to her and takes off her hood. "Kyaa! What are you doing?!" She said, trying to put her hood back on.

The Shinigami had black hair that was about shoulder length and her eyes were hard to see but he was thinking they were red. "I always thought that Shinigami had well..." "Bones? Like boney hands and has a skull for a head with no eyes or hair?" She said which was accurate. "Yeah, I get that a lot, you humans watch way too many of your human movies or whatever you guys watch for fun." Waving her hand.

"So you're going to kill me now?" Chiaki looked at the Shinigami who was now putting on her hood. "Nah, I'm not like the rest of them. I let you have 3 wishes before I do, in my opinon, the fun part." Her eyes started to glow scarlett red but then disappeared, it made Chiaki shiver for some reason.

"I usually give them 3 days to make the 3 wishes but we don't have enough time this time. Sorry. I also let them choose if they want to do this or not. So do you want to do this or not." Chiaki was imagining of Maron's smile. "Hold on a sec." Chiaki took out a paper and a pencil and started to write something. Then he took another paper out, wrote something, and put it inside an envelope. He put the paper and the envelope next to each other on the desk and put the pencil back inside his drawer.

"Alright, I'm ready." "You're an interesting human...I like you." Chiaki heard the Shinigami say that and for some reason he thought that when she said I like you part she was grinning. Maybe that was just all in his imagination.

"You ready?" The Shinigami's hand reached out and all of a sudden, the scythe appeared and while it appeared a cat bell was heard. "...yeah." Chiaki looked down at the floor and clutched his hands. "Don't do it, Chiaki!" He turned around to see Access. "If you do, you won't be able to reincarnate! You'll just be a soul in a bottle!" Access yelled at the floor so he could yell in the top of his lungs. "Shush him up, Kalis." She looked at her left shoulder to see Kalis just sitting there but he obeyed the Shinigami and wrapped his tail around the dark winged angel's mouth. "Mmph! Mm!"

"Let my partner go!" Chiaki yelled at the Shinigami. "...fine." She said and gave Kalis the signal to let him go. "Uhh! Thank you!" Kalis went back to sitting on her shoulder. "You have one last chance, Nagoya Chiaki. Are you sure you want to do this." Chiaki imagined seeing Maron's crying face and didn't want to see that anymore. "I'm sure." "Chiaki!" Access made him look at him. "You won't be able to see Maron-chan again even in a diffrent life because you won't be able to reincarnate! Are you sure about that?!" He looked at the moon. "It's alright Access. I can't stand to see Maron sad anymore." "Chiaki...you'll just make her cry even more if you do this!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I stopped here just wanted to see what you guys thought about this. PLEASE COMMENT! I want to know what your guys opinion is on this! Next chapter will be about Maron's side of the story and we'll find out what's inside the envelope and what's written on the paper. Hope you liked this story and hope to see you guys soon! :)


	2. Maron's Dream and Nightmare

**Maron's Dream and Nightmare**

**A/N:** I do not own blah blah blah blah! disclaimer rights blah blah blah! ENJOY! :)

* * *

I can see light hitting my eyes begging for me to wake up but it hurt to open my eyes. I slowly open them trying to adjust my vision to get used the morning light coming from the glass door that was connected to my room and the veranda.

I decided to stretch a bit and stood up to lift my arms up and made a noise of satisfication. I went to the restroom to go wash my face but when I looked in the bathroom mirror, my eyes were like a panda. "Wha-what happened?" I yelled in confusion while slowly tracing the black looking eyelids. Then everything came back to me and tears started to overflow...Zen-kun. I'm so sorry, Zen-kun. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't save you! 'Don't cry, Maron. Show me a smile...c'mon Maron, smile.' Zen-kun's voice kept repeating in my head. I closed my eyes and sobbed. Zen-kun didn't deserve to die, why Chiaki? Why did you have to checkmate him? I stood up and decided to go lay in her bed some more.

A noise like a door was being unlocked rang through my ears, I thought to myself, a robber? I started to be frightened but I remember that I'm the reincarnation Jeanne D'arc! I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything! I took a deep breath and had a heavy dictionary which wasn't that heavy since the Kaitou fiasco. I heard two voices, one sounded like a female and the other sounded like a male. I peeked out the corner and I couldn't believe it. I really thought I was imagining things. Figures that looked like my father and my mother were talking rather happily and looked like they were looking for something. I was snapped back into reality by the sound of the dictionary slamming on the floor. I looked down and realized I dropped the dictionary right in front of me.

"Maron?" I slowly came out from the corner and I knew that this is reality it's not a dream. I felt my body start to go weak on me but I managed to stick my ground. "Maron, is that you?" The female asked, who looked liked me only a older version. "M...Mom?" Right when I asked that, tears started to fall down and I couldn't control it. "Oh, Maron sweetie, I missed you!" She hugged me and I started to cry uncontrollably. After all these years of being by myself, I felt like something was missing but now that they're back, everything felt complete.

"Are you two still getting a divorce?" I managed to asked even though I heard my voice went one octaive higher. They looked at each other and smiled. I was still confused at what's going on and my heartbeat was racing like a horse running free; however, I was reassured by my father by putting his arm around mother. "Well, what do you think?" I hugged them and I felt like nothing else mattered at the moment.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Access was sitting on the railing of the veranda and looking out at the sunset. The wind was howling and playing with his bangs and long hair that was not tied back in a ponytail. Finn sees Access and feels like something is wrong she wanted to go ask but she made a promise to HIM that she would not even go near the black winged angel. She snaps back to reality when she saw Access with a really serious but sad eyes. This made Finn's heart feel pain and just wanted to comfort him but she had to hide her feelings for him and instead show how hard she's working for her savior. What Finn didn't know was Access was remembering what happened to Chiaki. He closes his eyes to remember the horrible memory of his partner.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Chiaki!" Access was about to fly to his partner but something was holding him back. "You're not going anywhere!" He looked what was binding him and preventing him to go to his partner's aid, it was the dragon's tail that was squeezing him to death. "Let go of me, Chiaki!" Chiaki's scream sounded so painful and loud that it was amazing that Maron didn't wake up from the noise. He had his hand grimping his chest to make the pain lessen but it didn't help any. He was sweating like crazy and his face was pale as a ghost. "Ma..ron..." Chiaki imagined Maron's smiling face calling to him. "Chiaki." He smiled and then fainted.

"Chiaki! guh...let go of me you lizard!" Access was trying to squirm his way out of Kalis's tail. "Lizard?! ...why you?!" Before Kalis had time to squeeze Access's breathe out of him, he heard a whistle, signaling him to come to his masters side. "Kh...you got lucky! If we meet again, you won't be so lucky!" "Bleh!" Access stuck out his toungue. Access dashed toward his partner, "Chiaki!" When he was next to Chiaki and tried to wake him up, he wasn't breathing and had no heartbeat which means he was dead.

Access looked up to see the shinigami. "You! Don't you feel any guilt at all?!" "Why should I? It's not my fault that he agreed now is it?" He looked at the Shinigami's hand which she was holding a soft blue light that was floating which was probably Chiaki's soul. "Kh...get out! JUST GET OUT!" He yelled on the top of his lungs while two tears escaped from his eyes. The shinigami disappeared but he could still hear her voice, "I took the reincarnation of Adam in exchange for his desires." Access still looked up where the shinigami might've still been at, "Grr...his desires my ass!" He looks down at Chiaki with sadness, "he didn't even make one wish for himself."

* * *

**Flashback ended**

Access opened his eyes to see that the sun had already set and it was high-time that he should go visit Maron and tell her the sad news that will crush her heart.

I had a fun night talking to my parents it felt like a dream. I just wished that Zen-kun was still alive though, I couldn't even give him a proper answer. "Maron!" I heard my mom call out when I walked out of my room. "Yes, mom?" "Somebody's here to see you, sweetie!" Wonder who it is? I turned the corner, I stopped to see who my visitor was and I couldn't believe who was right in front of me only like a step away from the closed door. Before I knew it, my legs gave out on me. "Maron! Are you alright?" Dad called but I still couldn't believe what was in front of me. It couldn't be true! I mean why would he be here? He gave a smile and tilted his head a little.

"...Z-Zen...kun?" He still had the same smile on his face. "Maron..." "I-It can't be...you...died." Zen-kun went up to me and lend me his hand in front of me. I was scared to take the hand thinking that if I touched it, everything was just an illusion, everything. I hesitantly took it and managed to have enough stregnth in my legs. "I thought I was too."

After talking to Zen-kun about what happened to him, he left so I could go to sleep. I kissed my parents goodnight and went to my room to sleep. I told Finn goodnight, jumped into bed, and my eyes were slowly closing. Just right when I was about to get a goodnights rest there was a knock. I woke up and looked around to see a small something knocking on my window. A little confused, I opened my glass door that connects to the veranda to see none other than Access Time, AKA, Finn's rival. "Access? Why are you here?" He looked seriously into my eyes and I could tell that it wasn't good news. "Maron-chan...we have to talk." Something was definitly bothering him and I couldn't really figure it out. He was waiting for my response and all I could say was, "alright."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys! It's me Hoshilover247! ...I really have no explanation other than me being lazy to upload and type up the chapter! ehehe...But I'm glad that one person actually read my story commented on it! I wanted to thank the person for commenting on my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND THANK YOU MY 2 FOLLOWERS aroya and ladynarutochan! YOU 2 ROCK! Next time on A Kaitou's Misery, we'll see how Maron handles Chiaki's death! Look foward to it!


End file.
